The Garfield Show
The Garfield Show is a CGI animated television series that premiered on France December 3, 2008 and premiered in the US on November 2, 2009 on Cartoon Network. English-language episodes started airing on Boomerang UK on May 5, 2009 and 2010 on Nov 15. Based on the American comic strip Garfield, the series is executive produced by creator Jim Davis, co-written and voice directed by Mark Evanier, who also wrote most of the episodes for the Garfield and Friends, and produced by the studios Dargaurd Media, Ellipsanime Productions, Ellipse Films, Dreamwall, Mediatoon, and Citel Video. The show is directed by Philippe Vidal. Plot The Garfield Show picks up, mainly, on Garfield's usual antics and frolics, usually in function of his laziness and gluttony. It focuses on his quirky misadventures, while always highlighting the fat cat's love for lasagna. Garfield lives with his owner, Jon Arbuckle, and his owner's dog, Odie, in a detached 2-story house. The premise of the show, which is comedic slapstick, lies mainly in the events of each single episode. Usually Garfield has to solve problems that he himself causes, but always tries to skive off, and actually solves them in the end. Episodes For a list of episodes visit ''the Garfield Show'' episodes. Two seasons have been produced consisting of 104 segments. Each episode is 30 minutes with each segment being 11 minutes. Threat of the Space Lasagna There is a video game based on the Garfield Show episode "Pasta Wars". It is about Garfield, Odie, and Squeak having to fight the alien talking lasagna who want to take over the world. There are also mini-games. The platform for the game is Wii. The player chooses whether to play as Garfield and stop the space lasagna from taking over the world (like they intended to in the Tv show episode) and also fight the mind-controlled mice who are Squeak's family, or the player chooses to play as the space lasagna and work against Garfield who is trying to stop their plans. Cast * Frank Welker - Garfield, Eddie Gourmand, Various * Gregg Berger - Odie, Squeak, Harry, Various * Wally Wingert - Jon Arbuckle * Audrey Wasilewski - Arlene, Newscaster * Jason Marsden - Nermal Cat, Vito, Mr. Wilson (Liz's father), Various * Laura Summer - Drusilla & Minerva the twins, Various * Julie Payne - Dr. Liz Wilson * Jack Riley - Harvey Guest Cast * Stan Freberg - Dr. Whipple, Fluffykins * David Lander - Doc Boy Arbuckle * Tress MacNeille - Museum Lady * Susan Silo - Neferkitty *Laraine Newman - Aunt Ivy Pop Culture References and Trivia The Garfied Show TV Series 2008-2012 Some Garfield episodes parody famous movies, TV shows, and popular media: *The episode T-3000 is a very complicated parody of the Arnold Schwarzennegar film series Terminator. The T-3000 Robot's identity, character, and name are parodies of various Terminator characters in the films. The episode also includes a character named Sarah O'Connor, named after Sarah Connor, the protagonist of the original Terminator film. The ending where the T-3000 Robot says, "I'll be back" is also a parody. *Terminator is parodied again in the episode "Fame Fatale" where there is a voice saying, "It's the Verminator!" and a line of dialogue parodying "Hasta la vista, baby" was heard that said, "Hasta la vista, vermin". *Garfield mentioned a show called "Are You Smarter than Lasagna?". This is a parody of the game show Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader? hosted by Jeff Foxworthy. *The episode "Orange and Black" has a saber-toothed tiger named Catzilla, whose name parodies the monster kaiju Godzilla from Toho Studios. *When Odie is trapped to a coakroach-transform ray by an evil child named Nathan in the episode "Neighbor Nathan", the ray gun with Odie trapped to metal handcuffs are parodies of the James Bond film the movie Goldfinger, where James Bond is trapped to metal handcuffs with a laser firing ray gun by the villain Goldfinger. *Odie's superhero identity of a blue/red flying dog appearance are parodies of Superman from the episode "The Amazing Flying Dog" while the black female poodle who Odie imagines rescuing is a parody of Lois Lane. *The episode Pasta Wars is a title reference to Star Wars. *The way the characters from the TV shows and movies that Garfield faced in the episode "Virtualodeon" coming out of the Tv is parody on the movie The Ring. *Also in Pasta Wars, the alien talks with his leader through a hologram that is very similar to the holograms in Star Wars. *The episode "From the Oven" features a movie where a mad scientist creates a monster with chemistry is a parody of Frankenstein. *The name Freaky Monday is referencing to the movie "Freaky Friday", with similar situations. *Also in Freaky Monday, the alien says, "By the seven rings!" referencing to the Halo series. *The episode "Heir Apparant" parodied Scooby-Doo, with Garfield playing the role of Fred, Jon playing the role Shaggy, and Odie playing the role of Scooby-Doo himself. The way that Garfield unmasks the skeleton costumed person at the end is a parody of Scooby-Doo cartoon endings. *Coincedentally, Garfield is voiced by Frank Welker, who also voices Fred in the Scooby-Doo series and plus both their names have the letters f,r,e, and d. *In Underwater World, Garfield asks for mustard but Odie gives him got a lsany. *in Garfields house there is a picture of the first Garfieldlook. *The episode Paw and Order will premiere on Season 3 is complicated parody of the Law and Order Series. *In episode "Full of beans" doctor Whiple yells "Who let the dogs out?!", wich is the refrerence on popular song. Category:The Garfield Show Category:Website Category:TV specials Category: Category:Animals